


Isabelle Eve Trancy and Kaoru Hikaru Trancy: The Trancy Twins

by ShadowQueen24



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Liv and Maddie
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowQueen24/pseuds/ShadowQueen24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azxs1016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azxs1016/gifts).



 "Okay buddy, I think you've had enough drinks." Isabelle Trancy couldn't help but feel sympathy for the poor soul in front of her. She pried the glass out of the man's hands and held it out of his reach when he tried to snatch it back. He groaned.

 "Please give it back, I can still remember my ex, which means I'm not drunk enough." Izzy shook her head, poor thing. "What's your name?" "Joey Rooney." Izzy smirked, she placed down the cup she was cleaning and held out her hand. "Isabelle Trancy." He grasped her hand. "Let me tell you something Rooney..." She leaned over the counter. "Drinking isn't going to help."

 "Why do you care?" The way he looked at her with such broken eyes was enough make Izzy's heart crack a little. She knew those eyes.

 The eyes of heartbreak.

 "I think it's your curls, they make me weak."

 She glanced at her watch. "Hey, listen why don't you come over to my place, it's just down the street. Plus it's getting late." Izzy didn't give him time to answer, she just grabbed his arm and hauled him outside to her apartment.

 After getting through the door, Izzy disappeared. She later with a steaming cup. "Tea?" Joey nodded, glady taking the cup. "While you settle in, I'm gonna take a shower and find you some clothes to sleep in." Joey's eyes widened.

 "I'm staying the night?" He squeaked. Izzy placed her hands on her hips. "You didn't honestly think I would let you go home drunk, you couldn't even stand on the way here. I'm not letting back on the streets."

  Joey threw his hands up. "I don't even know you!"

 "So?"

"So?! You could be an axe murderer or worse!" Izzy frowned. "What's worse than an axe murderer-which I'm not by the way." She added.

Joey shuddered. "A cat hater."

The seriousness in his voice was enough to make Izzy burst into a fit of giggles. "Cat haters are no laughing matter!" He protested. Once her laughing calmed, Izzy assured Joey that she was no cat hater, which satisfied him. Izzy left to go take her much needed shower.

* * *

Joey groaned as he turned over. He nose was immediately filled with the scent of strawberries. 

Wait.

Skyler hated strawberries. Joey eyes shot open. He tried to remember what happened last night but nothing came to mind. He lifted up the covers and almost screamed when he saw Izzy's pale smooth skin and silky pink underwear. _"Oh my god! What did I do?"_  He couldn't help it anymore and let out a scream.  Izzy darted out of bed, hands in a surrendering position. " I swear to god it was my brother, please don't arrest me!" A sob broke her out of her startled stupor. 

She wrapped her arms around Joey. "Shh, Joey what's wrong?" "I had *sob* a one night *sob* stand with you!" He wailed. 

Izzy blinked. "We didn't sleep together." Joey sniffed. "We didn't?" Izzy rolled her eyes. "Hate to break it to you Joe-Joe but I'm a full-blown lesbian."

**THUMP**

"Dammit Joey! Your so dramatic!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru couldn't believe it. He was having a moment with the arrogant Artemis Fowl-excuse him- Artemis Fowl II. 

Their eyes locked. When Artemis started learning in for a kiss, he started to panic. His first kiss had been in a game of 7 minutes in Heaven when he was 10. Was he even good at it? 

Panicking, his fist flew out connecting with Artemis mouth. Artemis, who had closed his eyes at one point, held his now bleeding mouth in shock.

"Did you just...hit me?" His tone showed that he couldn't believe Kaoru actually hit him. Kaoru's hands flew to his mouth. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I panicked and when I panic, I get violent. I ruined the moment didn't I?" He hit himself in the head. "Dumbass, of course you did." While he was rambling, Artemis slowly walked to him. 

He pressed a finger to Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru froze. 

"Don't you ever get tired of being impulsive and dumb?" He asked smirking. He gently placed his lips on Kaoru's. Kaoru felt the heat slowly rush to his face. Artemis should not be this good of a kisser. He got less action than Kaoru! An embarrassing noise escaped his mouth. That wasn't him. Right?

"Did you moan?" Kaoru didn't like the smug attitude in Artemis's voice. He crossed his arms and looked away. "Video or it didn't happen." Artemis chuckled. " This whole room is covered in cameras." Kaoru started walking away. "You ruined the mood Fowl!" He slammed the door. Artemis sighed. Why was he always so dramatic?


End file.
